Bloon Coating
Bloon Coating Bloon coating is a bloon advancement used for harder popping. The Ceramic Bloon is a example of a Bloon Coatin g as it has a Rainbow bloon inside after being cracked and popped numerous times. There is a lots of kinds of Bloon Coating to make your life alot harder. It can multi coat up to 5 layers only. Regen dosent affect Lead like coats Coats Normal Coats are only composed of rubber * 'Hardened Rubber - '''Takes 3 Extra hits to break. Borders look thicker than usual * '''Compressed Rubber '- Takes 5 Extra Hits to break. Looks darker than usual * 'Ebloonite Rubber '- Extremely hard rubber takes 30 hits to break. 1.5x larger than usual Special Coats Special Coats are like really strong ones and advanced ones * 'Ceramic Coating - '''Same as Ceramic Bloon. * '''Marble Coating '- Like Ceramic bloon but takes 15 Hits to break * 'Bomb Proof Rubber '- Immune to bombs takes 2 hits to break. Super Dark * 'Super Light Rubber '- Not actually a coating but makes the bloon 1.5x Fast. Thinner Border * 'Neoprene Rubber '- Fire Resistant and Fire Proof, Takes 2 Hits to break. Orange Aura Lead Coats Lead like Coats or Metal like Coats are used for sharp proof or etc. (See Below) To know it breaks, It breaks piece by piece * 'Lead Coating '- Like lead. Deflects sharp objects. Takes 5 Hits break * 'Steel Coating '- Can survive Fire Based Attacks and Sharp Objects. 10 hits to break. Looks like greyer * 'Titanium Coating '- Deflects lasers and Sharp objects. 30 Hits to break. Looks like lighter * 'Carbon Coating '- Same as Titanium Coating but 50 hits to break, Looks really dark grey * 'Graphene Coating '- Takes 100 hits to break. This does not mean that Graphene Bloon is a coating. Same texture as graphene bloon. MOAB Class Coatings A Moab Class Coating are very special coatings designed for the MOABs. The Coats may not apply on some blimps for numerous reasons. Exoskeletons can combine with other coats but can never have double exoskeletons Coats Normal Coats for Normal Blimps * 'Lightweight Rubber '- Takes atleast 50 Hits to break. looks lighter and grants speedboost of 1.5x * 'Heavyweight Rubber '- Takes 100 Hits to break. Looks darker and grants slowness of 1.5x * 'ZOMG Class Rubber - '''Only used by the ZOMG. Takes 500 Hits to break and the color green of the zomg is alot darker than usual Special Coats yes * '''Ceramic Exoskeleton - '''Takes 200 hits to break. Looks like a Ceramic engulfing the blimp but still exposing the inside * '''Bomb Proof Rubber '- Takes 100 Hits to break. Thicker Border * 'Ultra Light Rubber '- Cannot be used by blimps any higher than MOAB (BFB,ZOMGS ETC) takes 60 Hits to break. Grants a gigantic speed boost of 2.5x - Thin Border Lead Coats Mainly Composed of Exoskeletons * 'Lead Coating and Exoskeleton '- Grants a Exoskeleton which has 100 Hp and a Coating with 300 HP - Immune to sharp objects * 'Steel Exoskeleton '- Grants fire Resistance. 200 HP - Orange Aura * 'Steel Coating -' Cannot combine with Steel Exoskeleton. Grants Fire Resistance. 250 HP - Orange Aura but brighter * 'Titanium Coating and Exoskeleton -' Exoskeleton is 300 HP and the Coating is 500 HP - Deflects lasers and Sharp Objects * 'Carbon Coating '- Like Titanium but dosent have an Exoskeleton. 700 HP * 'Graphene Coating '- Extremely Strong Coating - 1,500 HP * 'Graphene Exoskeleton '- Extremely Strong Exoskeleton - 1,000 HP * 'Compressed Graphene Coating '- Strongest Coating - 2,000 HP Category:Bloon Advancements Category:Bloon Properties